oot_speedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitchless 100%
The goal of this category is to obtain every item, every piece of equipment, every quest item, all heart pieces, and all 100 skulltulas up to the highest upgrade all while conforming to the following list of rules, copied from ZSR. Things not required in this category include dungeon maps, compasses, opening every chest, visiting every room, etc. Rules * Saving and resetting to change Link's position (savewarping) is banned * Dying and continuing to change Link's position (deathwarping) is allowed * Time ends at the start of the Ganon death cutscene Clarification: Since there is such a gray area in defining what is or is not a "glitch" in this game, a group of OoT players voted to define a set of rules that they would all abide by. It is important that all players use the same rules, since it allows them to compare times with each other. These rules are not perfect, but they are the current standard. Allowed Techniques: * Power Crouch Stabbing * Roll invincibility * Jumpslashing in mid-air for more distance * Shield dropping * Using broken deku stick * Rolling from the blue switch in Jabu Jabu's Belly * Damage boosting * Getting on top of the falling spike trap in the Shadow Temple * Damage Buffering * Placing bombs on lava pits to damage Volvagia * Skip talking to the owl by switching weapons * Opening underwater chests while wearing the Iron Boots * Backflipping onto the falling ceiling in the Forest Temple * Passing through the back of the door to Darunia's room * Attacking through a wall, block, or red ice * Opening flaming treasure chests Banned Techniques: * Infinite Sword Glitch * Megaflip * Ground jump * Hoverboost * Superslide * Hovering * Crossing Haunted Wasterland as child * Rescuing the Carpenters as child * Going Out of Bounds * Going through a wall * Getting the Big Key in the Shadow Temple without Din's fire * Stepping onto an outer wall of area (e.g. early Shadow Temple) * Diving with navi, ocarina, bottle, or magic items * Flame storage * Reverse Bottle Adventure * Getting the Gold Scale as a child * Something except for a sword on B (excluding normal circumstances like riding Epona) * Changing items into bottles * Wrong warping and skipping cutscenes (using death, etc.) * Catching something in a bottle during a cutscene (e.g. early basement in the Forest Temple) * Using a bottled item to hold down a switch * Ocarina Items * Z-slide * A-slide * Skipping the Big Octo fight in Jabu Jabu's Belly * Going through the roof of the Gerudo jail with Hookshot or Longshot * Getting Zora Tunic without blue fire * Falling through the green slimy thing with a fairy in Jabu Jabu's Belly * Skipping the "trials" in Ganon's castle * Dying while standing on a switch in order to skip pushing a block onto it While many of the most obvious and useful glitches are listed here, several other glitches exist. If something questionable is not explicitly listed as allowed, it's probably banned.